


The Flower That Doesn't Bloom in Summer

by frizefries



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizefries/pseuds/frizefries
Summary: The whole world was Wen Junhui's stage and Jeon Wonwoo was trapped deep in it.





	1. disponere

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT] This work is currently discontinued. I might pick it back up some day but I’ve lost my vision/plan for this story. Feel free to check out my other stories tho (lil promo).
> 
> The fanfic where Wonwoo roommates with Junhui and accepts how things are supposed to be. 
> 
> Title based off of a Tumblr post that said that Wonwoo and Scoups were reading a book called "The Flower That Doesn't Bloom in Summer".
> 
> Currently not finished but working on it.

University was slowly, no, quickly approaching and Wonwoo would yet again have to leave home to go drown in schoolwork. This time, however, he wasn’t living in a dorm, he was going to move into an apartment. Of course he would be sharing it since even tiny apartments cost a fortune in Seoul. His roommate and him have never met since they went to different schools but he has messaged him a few times.

Wonwoo wonders what he is like. Wen Junhui sounded nice in his messages. He just hopes they will be compatible together so he wouldn’t have to move out in a month.

“Wonwoo!” Wonwoo’s younger brother, Bohyuk, barges in his room. 

“What do you need now?” Wonwoo sighs. His brother was always charismatic and loud.

Bohyuk takes several breaths before replying, “the Flower That Doesn’t Bloom in Summer is playing here, tonight! You have to come see it with me, hyung.”

“Why can’t you just see it yourself? You’re 18 years old.”

“I need a companion who I can absolutely gush over the play with and you’re the perfect match! Please Wonwon? I already bought tickets.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 

“Ok, be ready by 7:25. Show starts at 8. I’ll meet you down by the garage then,” Bohyuk heads out with that. 

Wonwoo would rather stay in his room and read then go watch a show. He’s leaving in 5 days though and won’t see his brother again till another couple of months, so he might as well just go. Wonwoo is probably going to regret his decision once he’s halfway in the play.

 

“I am excited! I am not ready!” Bohyuk exclaims. “They’ve been mostly playing in Seoul and had two plays in Busan but this the first they come to Incheon.”

“Well if you don’t want to be late then move it,” Wonwoo takes out his car key. 

“You don’t know how much I love the book, Wonwoo-hyung.”

“I believe you’ve told me you loved the book hundreds of times before. You’d think I would already figure out that you were obsessed with it”

“You’re so sassy, hyung,” Bohyuk grins. 

Wonwoo doesn’t reply. He was driving to downtown Incheon where the theatre was located. In the summer, they would usually stay at their house in Busan but this year they decided to stay in Incheon since it was closer to Seoul. Wonwoo also managed to be able to shadow one of his dad’s friends who is a physician in Incheon. He probably only managed to shadow him because his dad had done him a favour a while back. 

“You’re going to love the play, I promise. I’m surprised you’ve never read the book.”

“I’m not a big fan of romance.”

“Most of it is crime though!” Bohyuk throws his arms up, “I bet you 50,000₩ you will like the play.”

“Game on, dongsaeng,” Wonwoo 100% sure he will get some extra cash tonight. 

 

They made it 5 minutes before the show was about to start and Bohyuk looked like he was going to explode from all the excitement and happiness in him, He smiled at everyone and acted like it was the best day in his life. Bohyuk was like the real life version of an excited teenage girl from an anime. 

The curtain started to ope and Wonwoo looked at his dongsaeng for a reaction. He was leaning so forward in his seat that Wonwoo didn’t know how he managed not to fall off yet. Two women talking about how one of them was about to be married off to the son of a big businessman was the opening act. So far, the show is on a -5/10 on Wonwoo’s list. 

It was slow and kind of boring at first. The only two deaths were of the businessman and his maid. It felt like Wonwoo had to endure this play rather than enjoy it. He was thinking of just leaving Bohyuk here and head back home when things took a turn. A man, around Wonwoo’s age it looks, steps on stage. He was…stunning? Amazing? Beautiful?

Wonwoo shakes his head to get rid of that chain of thought. His eyes were huge, Wonwoo wonders if he went under the knife. He suddenly pays a whole lot more attention to the show, or really just to him. He looks like the stereotypical guy every Korean entertainment company wants. 

 

“Hwasa! Hwasa! Hwasa!” The man screams. 

The man was on his knees, shaking the woman on the ground even though she was clearly dead. Wonwoo could see tears come out of his eyes and that made his heart ache. All Wonwoo wanted to do was to reach out to him and comfort him. He didn’t know exactly why he wanted to. Perhaps it was because his acting was so good. 

 

The show was over. It didn’t feel that long. The plot and the actors, especially that guy, were, to Wonwoo’s surprise, pretty good. He didn’t expect the plot to twist like that and the surprise made the show much more better. It surprised him how much he liked the play. 

“You coming or what?” Bohyuk asks, already out of his seat.

“Huh?” Wonwoo breaks his gaze from the stage, “oh yeah, I’m coming. Be patient little Bohyuk.”

“Don’t tell me you liked the show so much that you didn’t even notice it end.”

“Please, that thing was so boring it made me fall asleep,” Wonwoo lies.

“Yeah, yeah, tell yourself that, hyung. I’ll be awaiting your money once we get home,” he smirks. 

“Evil little brat,” Wonwoo mutters.

“What was that, hyung?”

“I said what time is it?” 

“Time for you to get a watch, Wonwon.”

“Treating your elders with respect sure never made it inside your pint-sized brain,” Wonwoo retorts.

“You’re finally acknowledging you’re turning into a grumpy old man?”

“Shut up.”

Bohyuk laughs. By the time they finished bickering they safely made it inside their car and was on the way home.

“Do you think mom or dad will be home, hyung?” Bohyuk stares out the passenger window.

Wonwoo was 95% certain that they wouldn’t be there but he just said, “I don’t know, I guess we’ll see.”

 

Sure enough, the house was empty by the time they arrived. Their maid that they hire on the weekends would have gone by 8pm. It was just a big lonely house once again. Wonwoo spites his parents at times, after all, it has pretty much been him taking care of his dongsaeng since he turned 13. 

“Do you want to go watch a movie?” He asks.

“Sure but I don’t think anything could even come close to The Flower That Doesn’t Bloom in Summer.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. They watched a subbed version of The Avengers and Wonwoo couldn’t remember the movie ending. He dreamt of chasing opening curtains just to see them close in front of his face, but what he mostly remembered from his dreams was the man with the huge eyes.

 

All of his stuff was packed and ready to go. Earlier in the day, he sent out some boxes filled with textbooks, a microwave, kitchen utensils, etc., to the apartment so they wouldn’t be overcrowding the car. He wasn’t all that sad about leave the house as much as leaving his dongsaeng. Of course he’d never tell Bohyuk that or else his ego would only get 10x bigger.

Wonwoo brought the last box down and thanked the maid for taking such a great care of cleaning the house, and for helping him and his dongsaeng when needed. He placed the box carefully in the back seats of the car and called Bohyuk who was 500ft behind him to be faster.

“Be patient, hyung!” Bohyuk grins.

He ignores him and gets out the book he is reading. He would never let Bohyuk see him reading it or else Bohyuk would always remind him of it and how he is always right. Bohyuk would probably use as blackmail against him too.

“Goodbye house!” Bohyuk waves at it like it’s a person.

“Get your ass in here,” Wonwoo throws the book in one of his boxes.

“You’ve just been so nice lately, hyung,” Bohyuk puts his last two boxes in the car. 

It’s about a hour drive from Incheon to Seoul. Wonwoo and Bohyuk talk and bicker about a wide range of topics like why Bohyuk wasn’t given a car yet, how Bohyuk can’t wait to see his friends, Bohyuk, Bohyuk, Bohyuk. Wonwoo doesn’t mind that all the topics contain Bohyuk though since he gets to catch up more and more with him.

“We’re 20 minutes from the outskirts of Seoul, hung.”

“Good. That means 50 more minutes till I can leave your ass.”

“Please. You’d be the saddest out of both of us once you leave me. Anyone would be.”

“Egotistical sure describes you, Bohyuk,” Wonwoo thinks of the time he missed Bohyuk a lot during his first year of uni.

Even though they both went to school in Seoul, neither had the time to see one another. Between Wonwoo being drowned in schoolwork and Bohyuk’s modelling career plus school, the days they had off were never matching the other. The only reason why Wonwoo went home in the summer was to see Bohyuk.

 

“What do you have in this box?” Wonwoo’s arms feel like they’re about to fall off from the sheer weight of it.

“2 packs of _chilsung cider_ , and a cooler.”

“A cooler? Why couldn’t you have just shipped it off? Wonwoo dumps the huge box on their foyer. “Also, those _chilsung ciders_ are like 95% sugar.”

“It’s way easier to just bring it in the car. Yeah, I know that but they’re so good,” Bohyuk says, matter of factly.

“Why do you even have cooler?”

“Ice packs, makes it so I wouldn’t have to walk so far to the kitchen, and mom told the maid that if there was any _chilsung cider_ in the cooler downstairs to dump them all out. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I got the part where you said you were lazy and not listening to her.”

“Still healthier and more athletic than you, hyung.”

There is a silence as Wonwoo doesn’t reply and just looks at Bohyuk. It’s time for Wonwoo to leave. 

“Don’t stare at me weirdly, hyung,” Bohyuk turns his face away from him.

“How could I not stare at you like you’re the craziest person on this planet?” Wonwoo tries to joke.

“Are you tearing up, hyung? Is this about you having to leave me for a couple of months? I swear I won’t, probably, get killed in the time that you leave,” Bohyuk smiles.

“Oh, shut up,” Wonwoo pulls Bohyuk in for a hug, “I wouldn’t disagree with the person who murdered you. You already make me want to kill you.”

“Thanks, hyung. I appreciate that you care.”

“No, but seriously, try not to get killed, be benevolent, study smart and maybe mom and dad might just have a sliver of hope in you. The next time I see you, you better have a picture of your face in, at least, a sort of well-known magazine.”

“Don’t worry, hyung, no company can resist my beautiful face. By the way, your life advice kind of sucks…like you do.”

“I swear, somebody could kill themselves just jumping off from your ego to your IQ,” Wonwoo releases Bohyuk. 

He waves goodbye while walking away. He’s sad as always but he knows he’ll be seeing him again soon. 

“You still owe me my money, hyung!” Bohyuk shouts.

“In your dreams, kid!” Wonwoo shouts back.

“Mean!” 

Wonwoo turns around to laugh at him. Bohyuk sticks his tongue out. What a kid, he thinks. One of the reasons he loves him though. Sighing, Wonwoo pulls out his car keys and starts driving to where his apartment is located.

 

The door clicks open and the smell of something spicy greets Wonwoo. He closes the door and walks over to where the smell is coming from: the kitchen. Wonwoo sees the side of a man…shit. Is that him? The guy from the play? Wonwoo clears his throat. 

The man jumps and takes out his earphones, “oh shit. You sure scared the shit out of me,” he puts his hands over his heart, “almost gave me a heart attack and everything.”

“Sorry, should have given you more warning,” Wonwoo says, truly sorry. 

“It’s fine, my friends love to pull pranks on me that makes me want to cut him into a million pieces,” he smiles, “I haven’t even introduced myself to you. Hi, I’m Wen Junhui, your new roommate.”

“Um, I’m Wonwoo,” he says, awkwardly.

“I ramble when I’m super nervous so if I’m annoying you, you can just tell me and I’ll shut up.”

“No, I don’t mind,” Wonwoo half smiles.

“Okay. I’m currently cooking some spicy ramen, I’m guessing you’re probably hungry, and it’ll be ready in 10 minutes.”

“I’ll just go and bring up my stuff then.”

When Wonwoo leaves the apartment, he immediately feels reassured that his roommate wasn’t the one that’s like, “this is your room, here’s mine, let’s avoid one another for the rest of the time we stay here”. He sure is happy it didn’t turn out to be when he dormed up with somebody in first year. He ended up moving into a single room dorm. 

Phew, Wonwoo thinks when he puts his last box in the small living room. This whole apartment could be the size of their two master bedrooms in their Busan house. His stomach grumbled and Wonwoo was glad he’d be getting food soon. 

“We’re going to have to eat on the floor since the only things I’ve unpacked was a pot, and other kitchen utensils,” Junhui carries two bowls of steaming ramen to him. “I hope you can take spicy food.”

“I can handle most foods except for seafood,” Wonwoo tells him. 

Junhui hands him a bowl, “then dig in.”

The food was not bad, better than the instant ramen packages he’d just heat up in the microwave. It was really, really spicy and halfway in, Wonwoo’s nose started to drool. 

When Wonwoo finished he asked him, “I feel like I remember you from somewhere.”

“Maybe. Where do you think you remember me from?”

“Were you in a play called The Flower That Doesn’t Bloom in Summer?”

“Yes! I was the guy who decided to take revenge on the people who killed his soon-to-be wife and eventually went stir crazy.”

So it was him, “have you read the book?”

“I read it when I was first learning Korean. The book was really amazing.”

“Are you Chinese? You have a little bit of an accent.”

“Yeah, I am. Come, we should actually unpack and make like rules or something,” Junhui gets up.

Wonwoo washes the dishes even though Junhui argues that he should be washing them.

“You cooked, now the not-cooker must not not wash the dishes,” he smiles.

Junhui stares at him for a second, “was that supposed to be a joke or something?”

“Maybe.”

“Your jokes are terrible Wonwoo.”

“Terribly amazing.”

“That only confirms my thoughts about you making terrible jokes.”

Wonwoo just smiles.

“Which room do you want?,” Junhui changes the subject, “They’re both pretty much the same size, one just has a smaller closet.”

“I don’t mind, you choose.”

“No, I’m fine with whatever. You choose.”

“No, you _choose_ ,” Wonwoo says, almost menacingly. “You cooked food for me so you should choose.” 

“Fine! I need to actually look nice so I’ll go with the bigger closet.”

“Are you saying I don’t need to look nice?”

“Yes, no. You already look nice.”

Wonwoo flushes.

“Besides, you could wear the same thing everyday and nobody would notice since your major is biochem.”

“Just because I’m studying science does not mean no professors care about what we wear. Whenever we do labs we have to wear safe clothing or else we don’t get to do it.”

“The struggle is so real,” Junhui exaggerates. “Anyway, let’s move on to rules.”

“Yeah, let’s move on them before I disprove your ass.” 

Junhui rolls his eyes, “No hosting parties or having friends over before telling the other person, we’ll divide chores and switch them per week. So for like one week, I’ll do laundry and you can do dishes.” Junhui pauses, “I don’t think you can cook but I’m willing to cook for both of us.”

“Ah, yeah. Cooking ain’t my expertise.” Wonwoo admits.

“That’s cool with me. I’ll teach you one day,” Junhui smiles, their mini argument already forgotten.

His smile made Wonwoo’s stomach twist weirdly. Wonwoo ignored it, maybe it was because of the spicy food. Wonwoo never really learned to cook since he always had people cook for him before. It was a big mistake now since his meals in uni mainly consisted of cafeteria food or ones that he just needed to heat up. 

They spent the rest of the evening unpacking and chit-chatting. Their whole apartment was unfurnished but, luckily, Wonwoo brought two air mattresses so they at least had something to sleep on. Junhui proposed they both sleep in the living room but Wonwoo, sort of, lied that the living room was too small, so he slept in his room. 

 

“We need our apartment to have a colour them,” Junhui looks at all the furniture in the store. 

Wonwoo didn’t want to have the same thing repeat from yesterday so he said, “I’d like to have a modern theme.”

“Like glass tables and such with dark and light accents?”

“Sure,” Wonwoo didn’t mind. 

“Okay, let’s just look at tables and beds today then.”

 

Wonwoo had already decided what his bed frame and mattress will be like. He still needed a study table but he didn’t like the ones they had in the store. While Wonwoo actually chose stuff, Junhui was very indecisive.

“Have you picked anything at all?” Wonwoo looks at him.

“No. I don’t know which one I should choose,” Junhui groans.

“Want to look at dining tables then?”

“Maybe I will finally be able to decide something there.”

“What about this one?” Wonwoo points at a table.

It was a small round table with a glass top and a dark wood for its stand. 

“Not bad but if we were going to choose that then most of the wood would have to revolve around that kind and colour.”

Wonwoo just sighs.

 

In the end, they chose the glass dining table and a coffee table that was similar after Junhui gave up on looking for others. They spent 3 hours in there just to buy one mattress and bedframe, a table, two chairs, and coffee table. Wonwoo paid for his stuff and the round table, while Junhui paid for the coffee table.

“We need to go grocery shopping,” Junhui says once they’re in the car.

“Didn’t you already buy food yesterday?”

“Yes, but I didn’t know what you liked.”

“I’ll eat pretty much anything.”

“Still.”

“You’re so bossy yet so indecisive.” Wonwoo grins at him.

“Don’t act like it won’t benefit you too,” Junhui grins back.

The feeling occurs again in Wonwoo’s stomach. He doesn’t like the feeling of it and turns his head back to the road.

They get lots of chicken and more vegetables and fruits, specifically cauliflower, boychuk, and apples.

“Looks like all our meals will contain chicken from now on,” Junhui stares at the bag that only contained chicken.

“I don’t mind,” Wonwoo loves chicken.

“Of course you won’t.”

“Let’s go over to the beer store over there.”

“Are you serious?” Junhui stares at Wonwoo.

“Yes, come on. I’ll pay.”

Wonwoo saw Junhui shake his head and smiles. Wonwoo learned that Junhui’s parents were also filthy rich. That wasn’t surprising since studying abroad means you’re either well off or in years of debt. 

 

When they got to their apartment, Wonwoo and Junhui carried the boxes that contained their round table and chairs. All their other stuff were being shipped off and would arrive sometime tomorrow. While Junhui cooked, Wonwoo built. 

“How close are you to finishing it?” Junhui pokes his head in the living room. 

“Nowhere close,” Wonwoo says, forcefully, “why did I not buy power tools?”

Junhui eyes the hammer and screwdriver beside Wonwoo, “idiot. Guess we’ll just eat on the floor again.”

“You didn’t think of buying them either!” 

Junhui pretends not to hear him. 

“When are your lectures,” Junhui asks once they start eating, on the floor.

“I got mainly morning and early afternoon lectures,” Wonwoo gets up. “I’ll just show you my schedule.”

Junhui looks at the paper Wonwoo gives him, “okay, most of your classes are when mine are ‘cause mine are mainly morning and early afternoon too- you go to SNU?!”

“Maybe.”

“Junhui has his mouth open, “I can’t believe I’m rooming with Korea’s top 1% students.”

He looks at Wonwoo like he’s this rare endangered species. 

“And that’s why I don’t tell anyone,” Wonwoo looks down at his food.

“Don’t worry, I hardly doubt you’re perfect. Anyway, since most of your classes line up with mine, I won’t have to worry about waiting for you to cook meals.”

“That means I have to spend more time with you,” Wonwoo fakes being annoyed.

“You wish. Besides, I don’t like studying at home since there are too many distractions.”

“Me too,” Wonwoo agrees. He’d much prefer a library.

Wonwoo spends the rest of the afternoon building the furniture with little help from Junhui. His hands hurt but he feels proud when he sees the final product. Perhaps it was a bit weird to feel proud of it since many other people don’t have power tools either. 

“Um, Junhui?” Wonwoo feels kind of awkward.

“Yes, your majesty?” Junhui smiles at him.

“Idiot. So, The Flower That Doesn’t Bloom in Summer, what do you think about the woman who took on the arranged marriage?”

“She obviously did that because she wanted to make her parents proud of her and she didn’t want to become a disgrace to her kingdom. Seems like why she did it.”

“Well if she didn’t agree to it then she would have never killed her future husband’s mistress and caused a whole massacre.”

“Well, do you really think she had a choice though?” 

“Not exactly?” Wonwoo thought of when her father came into her room to threaten her to agree with the marriage. 

“Then I think you should blame the society and her parents.”

That ended their conversation. Afterwards, they both order more furniture online. They agreed on a small black couch and two black bookshelves. Then both of them spent the night making sure they have everything ready for university and studying. Only two more days till Wonwoo doesn’t sleep for another 8 months.


	2. addo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo meets Junhui's friends and Junhui meets Wonwoo's friends.

“Is it okay if my friends, Soonyoung and Jihoon, come over for a bit?” Junhui asks.  
“Yeah, sure, I don’t mind.”  
“Great since they’re literally right outside the door right now.”  
“You told me we should give the other warning before we bring people over,” Wonwoo scrambles to move his work off the table.  
“Didn’t I just do that?”  
“Yeah, but give me more time!”  
Junhui looks at Wonwoo hurriedly carrying his stuff into his room, “you can hang out with them too, you know.”  
Wonwoo stops, “you don’t mind?” “No,” Junhui beckons him to come over, “it’d be nice to not be the third wheeler all the time.”  
Wonwoo raises both eyebrows but Junhui is already opening the door.  
“Had us waiting forever,” a gleeful voice says, “Jihoon was about to leave.”  
A dyed blonde head walks in with a much shorter person after him.  
“Meet my roommate, Wonwoo,” Junhui points at him.  
The blonde ones grins at him while the shorter one scrutinizes him with his eyes.  
“Wonwoo! You look super hot!” The blonde one looks up and down at him.  
Wonwoo’s ears turn red, “um…thank you…?”  
“Don’t scare him off before we even get the chance to properly introduce ourselves, dumbass,” the shorter one glares at the blonde.  
“Who are you calling dumbass, dumbass?” The blonde elbows the shorter man.  
“Anyway, this is Soonyoung,” Junhui points at the blonde who is now taking several steps away from the shorter one, “and the guy beside him is Jihoon.”  
The shorter one, Jihoon, looks like he is about to pounce on Soonyoung.  
“Maybe this is a bad time to introduce them,” Junhui looks thoughtful at Jihoon advancing towards Soonyoung.”  
“You don’t need to come any closer Jihoon,” Soonyoung runs and hides behind Junhui. “Protect me oh-dear kind one.”  
“For once I might actually listen to Soonyoung-” That earns him a slap from Soonyoung- “you might not actually want to kill him when Wonwoo is here. Maybe do it on your free time at a place far away from here?”  
“Oh honey, the only thing he’ll be doing on his free time is me,” Soonyoung smirks but instantly regrets it.  
Jihoon jabs his fingers at Soonyoung, “One more word and you can expect to be,” Jihoon motions his hand slitting his throat.  
Jihoon and Soonyoung aren’t bad, Wonwoo thinks. Soonyoung is a bit too loud and Jihoon looks like he wants to kill everyone but otherwise Wonwoo enjoys their company. They came over to talk to Junhui about their third year project. Wonwoo didn’t know anything about it so he mainly stayed quiet when they were here. However, Soonyoung had a very, very dirty mind and Wonwoo never missed the double meanings behind his words.

The morning alarm didn’t annoy Wonwoo as much as the fact that today was Tuesday. He mentally slapped himself while putting on sweats and a shirt.  
“I need coffee,” is what Wonwoo’s first words were.  
Junhui was shirtless and Wonwoo carefully avoided looking at his chest and stomach.  
“Me too,” Junhui agrees, cooking breakfast, “I never used to be much of a coffee drinker till I hit third year of high school. Now I can’t imagine life without it.”  
“Whoever invented coffee and energy drinks are a life saver.”  
“Come and pour yourself some cream and sugar, or do you just take it as it is?”  
Wonwoo gets from the chair, “I don’t understand how some people drink black coffee.”  
“Guess you won’t be able to understand Jihoon then.”  
Wonwoo is standing too close to Junhui’s exposed chest. His stomach swirls and he can’t help but peek at Junhui’s chest and stomach. Wow, Wonwoo thinks. He wasn’t outrageously ripped or anything but his stomach definitely contained baby abs. His chest was tan and looked super smooth.  
He accidentally puts too much cream in his coffee and mentally curses at himself for staring at Junhui. What is wrong with you?, he thinks. The coffee is a bit too sweet but Wonwoo still drinks all of it.  
“In the summer, I’ve been trying to drink less coffee because it’s like a drug, but from now on, I’ll probably be drinking 3-4 cups a day.”  
“Just remember, it’s a drug that will account up to 50% of you graduating university.”  
“I’m doubting that. Have you prepared for your lectures?” “Yeah for the past two days I’ve been preparing like crazy.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t.”  
“Of course I have prepared, do I look like an idiot to you?” Junhui looks at Wonwoo straight in the eye.  
“100%,” Wonwoo laughs.  
Junhui pretends to glare at him, “there’s this old maxim called ‘don’t speak bad upon others’, do you know it?”  
“Are you sure it went like that, idiot?” Wonwoo continues to laugh.  
“Asshole,” Junhui rolls his eyes but smiles too.  
Wonwoo can’t describe the feelings in his stomach but he can look at Junhui’s smile for an eternity. What the hell is he thinking? Wonwoo clears his head.

Junhui orders a coffee with two sugars and one cream at one of his favourite coffee shops. He was supposed to meet up with Soonyoung and Jihoon here. Guess he found them when he sees a blonde person madly waving at him. Jihoon has his hands over his eyes like if he can’t see anything happening then it did not happen.  
Junhui chuckles. He walks over to them once he receives his coffee.  
“How was first day of lectures?” Soonyoung immediately asks him.  
“Same as usual, professors looking like if they had to give one more lecture then they would explode.”  
“Jihoon doesn’t even want to talk about it,” Soonyoung pats Jihoon.  
“I wonder why,” Junhui sips his coffee.  
“So…that roommate of yours…,” Soonyoung slowly says the words.  
Junhui could almost see where this was going.  
“Don’t you think he’s so pretty?”  
Junhui catches Jihoon slapping his own head.  
“I don’t know.”  
“What do you mean you don’t know? Look at his face! If I weren’t already dating Jihoon then I might have even asked him out.”  
Soonyoung receives a punch from Jihoon, “nobody will be able to handle your annoying personality, Soonyoung.”  
“Except for you of course,” Soonyoung winks.  
“He’s straight,” Junhui deadpans.  
That earned a shocked face from Soonyoung and a stare from Jihoon. At least Junhui finally was able to get Jihoon’s attention.  
“Did you ask him that?” Jihoon says.  
“Are you sure he’s not bisexual?” Soonyoung says at the same time.  
“No, but I can tell. Did you see how he looked when Soonyoung told him he was hot?”  
“But he is hot!” Soonyoung exclaims.  
“Lower down your voice, dumbass.”  
“I thought we had a project to plan out, not about my roommate?” Junhui thankfully changes the subject.

The first week of school was over and Wonwoo felt dead, inside and out. He spent the past few hours reviewing all his lectures and preparing for new ones. Wonwoo felt like he needed another cup of coffee even though it would become his fourth for the day.  
“Are you cooking?” Wonwoo looks at the kitchen from his door.  
“No, not really. Just heating up some leftovers,” Junhui replies.  
“I don’t think I could have asked for a better roommate,” and Wonwoo meant it.  
“Is today finally appreciate Junhui day? You didn’t even come out of your room when that thing came in. I had to drag it in all by myself.” Junhui looks at a large box in their living room.  
“Oh please, there are elevators. Is that the TV that we ordered?” “Look and you shall see,” Junhui smiles.  
Wonwoo reads the label, “I can now finally connect the xbox!”  
“I was thinking more along the lines of watching a drama together but we can play too.”  
Wonwoo doesn’t miss the “together” part, “you mean you and I both?”  
“Who else lives here? Besides we should reward ourselves since we survived first week of lectures.”  
“I have a prelab to start on…”  
“Tomorrow is going to be the weekend, Jeon Wonwoo. Friday nights should be treat yourself night. Plus, it’s not like we’ll be binge watching something,” Junhui sighs.  
“…okay but we’re calling it quits at 11,” Wonwoo reluctantly agrees.  
“Fine with me, Studywoo!”  
Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “we’re going to have to set the TV up first by the way.”  
“We can do that after we eat,” Junhui makes a show of heating stuff up on the stove.  
Indeed, after they ate, they both set up their TV and put on a drama. The drama is an American classic, or at least that’s Junhui says. Wonwoo made himself room on the floor ever though Junhui said that the couch can fit two. They brought out pillows and chips to enjoy the drama with as well.  
The drama wasn’t bad but it wasn’t the thing that kept Wonwoo mostly awake as it was Junhui’s close proximity. He too decided to lounge on the floor and their shoulders were touching. Half of Wonwoo wanted to stay while the other, perhaps more rational one, screamed at him to move.  
When it reached 11pm, Wonwoo left a sleeping Junhui but he made sure to turn off the TV and put a blanket over him. Wonwoo looked down at Junhui and his heart did a little thump-thump. He immediately turned around and headed to his room to study.

Junhui had given Wonwoo the thumps up to bring his friends over and was waiting to meet them. He didn’t know if he should actually meet them or stay in his room. He went with the former.  
“Wow! Look at you and your apartment, rich boy!” A very tall guy walks in.  
“Don’t act like you’re not filthy rich either Mingyu,” a guy with a, presumably, Chinese accent says.  
Another Chinese student?  
“Right back at you, KoreanHao,” the tall one laughs.  
“I told you not to call me that! You’re going to regret it!” the one with the accent pokes the tall one.  
“Uh hum,” Wonwoo interrupts them, “this is my roommate, Junhui, the life saver.”  
“Hi…,” Junhui says awkwardly.  
“Hi there! I am the tall and beautiful one, Mingyu!” The tall guy hugs him.  
“You’re Chinese, aren't you?” The accented one says after Mingyu was done hugging him.  
“Yep,” Junhui confirms.  
“Look, Mingyu, there are now two of us against you.”  
“Who said Junhui-hyung was on your side, huh?”  
“You’re younger than us?” Junhui asks.  
“Yes-ge. We’re not all crabby and old like Wonwoo.”  
“You’re standing in my apartment right now!” Wonwoo looks at the Chinese one.  
“It’s the truth, face it Wonwoo,” he pauses, “my name is Minghao just to let you know.”  
“I have now been known,” Junhui jokes.  
Minghao sighs, Mingyu tries to smile, and Wonwoo shakes his head.  
“What? Something I said,” Junhui looks at all their faces.  
“Wonwoo-hyung, somebody tells terrible jokes just like you,” Mingyu looks at the ceiling.  
“Hey!” Junhui pouts.  
“Why did I invite you guys over, again?” Wonwoo has a hand brought to his head.  
“To hang out with us!” Mingyu answers.  
“What a mistake,” Wonwoo shakes his head.  
“Why do the people we bring over always argue at first?” Junhui truly wonders.  
“No idea,” Wonwoo looks at Mingyu and Minghao bickering over something.  
Junhui learned that Mingyu and Minghao definitely argued a lot, kind of like Soonyoung and Jihoon. Minor arguing was good for a person though. Junhui and Wonwoo both “worked” while they talked to the guests and they conversations were all pleasant for the most part.  
“Goodbye Germ Giant! Goodbye KoreanHao!” Junhui waves at them.  
Minghao turns to Mingyu when he hears “KoreanHao” and starts jabbing fingers at his side and whispering something to him.  
“Goodbye Junhui! I’ll be sure to message you once HaoHao is done kicking my ass!” Mingyu grins.  
“So, what do you think of them?” Wonwoo asks them once they close the door.  
“They sort of remind me of Soonyoung and Jihoon.”  
“The one hyper talkative one, while the other the one that glares at you 24/7?”  
“Exactly, but still nice company.”  
Wonwoo thinks if he should ask Junhui another question. He goes and asks him it anyway, “how did you get casted to play Chen in the play?”  
“I auditioned?” Junhui casts a glance to Wonwoo.  
“Okay but why did they choose you? They surely would have wanted professionals right?”  
“I’ve been doing films ever since I was young, Wonwoo,” Junhui looks almost hurt. “The only difference between an amateur and a pro is that the pros get paid.”  
“But surely they would have wanted a perfect actor to play.”  
“Are you saying that I was not good enough?”  
“No,” Wonwoo quickly declines.  
“Let me tell you one thing Wonwoo, the world does not always hire the perfect player. They hire the one that shows interest and works to improve. Besides who is perfect in this world?” Junhui shakes his head.  
Wonwoo almost answered, “I am perfect or at least trying to be,” but didn’t. Who knows what Junhui would have told him.  
“Look Wonwoo, nobody can ever be perfect in this world,” it was as if Junhui read Wonwoo’s mind.  
Wonwoo watches Junhui bring his stuff to his room. He feels somewhat hurt and angered, but goes back to studying.

Soonyoung and Jihoon were over again and Wonwoo could not afford another thirty minutes of just talking.  
“Do you guys want to go study at a library?” Wonwoo asks, desperately hoping they would.  
“Sure, why not. I need to start doing my work anyway,” Junhui agrees.  
“Eh, I have a lot of work to do too,” Jihoon stands up.  
“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo looks at him.  
“I don’t know guys. Can’t we just stay here? We can work later.”  
“Work later, pft,” Jihoon stares at Soonyoung, “when do you work Soonyoung?”  
“How do you think I am passing my classes, Jihoon? You’ve just never seen me focus just on working,” Soonyoung stands up as well.  
“Because you never just focused on working,” Jihoon is clearly enjoying agitated Soonyoung.  
“Oh yeah? Well let’s go to the library and I’ll prove to you that I can focus 100% on my work too.”  
“Then hurry up,” Junhui already had all of his stuff packed up.  
“Which library are we going to go to?” Jihoon packs up his stuff too.  
“I was thinking about the one at SNU,” Wonwoo says.  
Soonyoung almost drops his bag, “I’m sorry what did you say? Study at the library at SNU? I don’t know if you already know but none of us go to…wait a second. Are you a SNU student?”  
Wonwoo feels two pairs of eyes on him, “I do…”  
“No wonder you always study but I don’t know if you have noticed but the rest of us aren’t perfect achieving students and don’t go to SNU, so it’s not we can come in the library with you.”  
“Dumbass,” Jihoon hits Soonyoung’s head, “don’t you know all university libraries are open to the public?”  
“Really?” Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo with regret.  
“Yes, dumbass.”  
“Oh… sorry Wonwoo.” Soonyoung mumbles.  
“What was that Soonyoung? Couldn’t hear you,” Junhui puts a hand to his ear.  
“I said I am sorry Wonwoo!”  
“It’s fine, I’m not new to people judging me when I say which school I go to,” Wonwoo fake smiles.  
“Hurry up, I want to study,” Junhui, thankfully, interrupts.

“What time is it?” Wonwoo’s eyes scanning a textbook, “how long have we been in here?” Junhui looks at his phone, “almost 12.”  
Soonyoung groans, “we’ve been here for 5 hours. I’m hungry.”  
“We should start heading back and get food on the way there,” Junhui yawns.  
“I agree, Junnie,” Soonyoung pats Junhui.  
“Till it reaches 12,” Jihoon waves a dismissive hand.  
Wonwoo continues to make notes from his textbook. He still had to finish writing up his lab. Perhaps he can sleep at 3 tonight if he is lucky. Being an adult sucks, Wonwoo thinks.  
“Yo to the Woo and Joon, it’s 12, time to leave, time to eat!” Soonyoung already done putting all his stuff away.  
“5 more minutes,” Jihoon not looking up.  
“If you keep 5 minuting us then we might as well just stay here for another hour.”  
“Okay, let’s stay here then.”  
Soonyoung facepalms, “that’s not what I meant!”  
“Shhh,” Wonwoo whispers.  
“Come on Junhui, let’s leave them.”  
“I don’t have the keys to the car,” Junhui points at Wonwoo.  
Soonyoung hits Wonwoo.  
“What was that for?” Wonwoo rubs his arm.  
“To go eat!”  
Soonyoung hits Jihoon too and earns a scowl from him.  
“Okay, okay,” Wonwoo starts packing up.  
When Wonwoo and Jihoon finally leave their table, Soonyoung sends a blessing to the dark sky. They get meals from McDonalds as it was the closest place to the library.  
“Food..mhm,” Soonyoung joyfully looks at his burger.  
“I still have to finish preparing for tomorrow’s lecture,” Junhui takes a big bite of his quarter pounder cheese burger.  
“That thing is like 1000 calories and 2 times the average amount of sodium a person is supposed to have in a day,” Jihoon judges Junhui.  
“It tastes good,” Junhui says, defensively.  
“I’ll bet it’ll taste good once you get early stage diabetes.”  
“I eat healthy most other days!”  
“Will be awaiting the day I have to visit your sorry ass in the hospital,” Jihoon sips his drink.  
“At least you’ll visit me,” Junhui mutters.  
“So…Wonwoo, what are you eating?” Jihoon targeting another person.  
“Mighty angus with extra cheese, do you want to try show?” Wonwoo rips off a piece.  
“Absolutely not. You can take your fattening food else where,” Jihoon waves it away. “Don’t get how you people could eat such garbage.”  
“Is he always like that?” Wonwoo asks Soonyoung.  
“You should see our mini fridge, it’s filled with vegetables and bread,” Soonyoung says sadly.  
“Healthy eating, healthy life.”  
“He wasn’t always like this. It wasn't till a couple of months ago when he started gain-“ Jihoon hits Soonyoung.  
“I am now dedicating my life to being healthy unlike you fools,” Jihoon interrupts.  
“At least we’re eating and getting full,” Soonyoung sighs.  
Jihoon shakes his head. After they finish eating, Wonwoo drives Jihoon and Soonyoung back to their dorm.  
“Do I turn here?” Wonwoo asks.  
“No, the next one,” Jihoon says.  
“So turn here?”  
“Yes.”  
“Now where do I go?”  
“I might as well just drive if you’re going to keep on asking me, and turn to the right now,” Jihoon points to the right.  
“Do you even have a drivers license?”  
“Yes I do. Keep your eyes on the road.”  
“Yes sir, whatever you say sir,” Wonwoo mock salutes.  
“Keep your hands on the steering wheel, idiot.”  
“I passed my driving test, you know.”  
“Stop in front of that drive way.”  
“We’re back Jihoonie! Back in our crappy dorm building!” Soonyoung exasperates.  
“Don’t call me Jihoonie,” Jihoon scowls.  
“Okay, Hoonhoon,” Soonyoung giggles.  
“Dumbass.”  
“Hey Junjun, you haven’t talked at all,” Soonyoung pokes Junhui.  
“Huh? Oh, hi,” Junhui blinks.  
“What have you been thinking about?”  
“About how you should get out.”  
“Rude,” Soonyoung moves away from Junhui.  
“You love me, you know you do,” Junhui hugs Soonyoung.  
“This is getting gross, let’s get out,” Jihoon unbuckles his seat belt.  
Wonwoo follows after him.  
Junhui and Wonwoo wave goodbye Jihoon and Soonyoung, or mainly just Soonyoung since Jihoon didn’t wave back.  
“They’re pretty great,” Wonwoo says, once they’re back in the car.  
“Yeah, they are,” Junhui agrees.

“Hey Jun,” Wonwoo pokes him with the back of his pencil.  
“Mhm?”  
“Why do you think she fell in love with him?”  
“Who?” Junhui looks at Wonwoo over his shoulder.  
“Jisoo and Jimin, The Flower That Doesn’t Bloom in Summer.”  
“Ooh…I think…when she was going into the marriage, all she thought about was how it was going to turn out to be like her parents. She thought it would turn out terrible.”  
“Go on,” Wonwoo says.  
“So when she realized that Jimin was not a terrible man and cared about her, she probably wanted to believe that not all arranged marriages would turn out badly. I don’t think Jisoo loved Jimin so much for his personality or looks, as much as she wanted to show herself that arranged marriages can bring two people together. It made her believe that her marriage wasn’t just an act of business but an act of love.”  
Wonwoo nods in agreement.  
“But you can’t really blame the girl either. She grew up where arranged marriages never ended up well and was for the sole purpose of creating bigger kingdoms and getting more power. The poor girl just wanted a happy ending.”  
“Are endings ever happy?” Wonwoo asks, thoughtful.  
“Are there really endings? Life goes on after a person dies. My happy ending would be to look back on my life and be satisfied with it.”  
“Ah, Junhui _laoshi_ ,” Wonwoo bows.  
“Your Mandarin is terrible,” Junhui points out.  
“I can improve, you know.”  
“Then get on with it.”  
“…if Jisoo and Jimin weren’t ever involved in an arranged marriage, do you think they would still have been a couple?”  
“You answer that, what do you think Wonwoo?”  
“I don’t think so. Jimin was never very interested in her. Plus, I don’t think that Jason wanted to be tied down at all. I think she wanted to explore.”  
“There you go.” Junhui claps, “teachers are the ones who ask the questions and the students are the ones who answer it. Not the other way around.”  
“Guess I am the teacher then.”  
Junhui facepalms, “not what I meant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shoot, I can't believe people actually gave kudos to this story. Thank you to the people who did! I wasn't expecting anyone to even read it so wow.  
> Anyway, school is starting in like an hour so I don't know when I will be able to update next, but I'll try my best to write something at least.  
> Have an amazing day/night!!
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism.


	3. caprice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui and Wonwoo's relationship gets a bit rocky but sometimes the rock makes everything more stable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I do not have the time or the motivation to write anything longer. This chapter hasn't been edited either. I'll try to update again with 3000 words or so next weekend.  
> I hope you shall have a beautiful day!

 

“Still studying?” Junhui peeks in Wonwoo’s room.

Wonwoo had three pictures of his dongsaeng up but besides that, that was nothing. Boxes were still littered on his floor, and Junhui guessed they were probably filled up with books since their bookshelves hasn’t come in yet.

“Yeah…homework questions,” Wonwoo says, hunched over his desk. 

“You should get some sleep, tomorrow’s Sunday anyway.”

“Can’t.”

“Why not? Your grades won’t drop by 20% if you just head to bed right now. You have to take are of your health too. Your percentage won’t matter if you’re going to drop dead suddenly because of exhaustion,” Junhui picks up Wonwoo’s textbook. 

“Ayee, give it back,” Wonwoo tries to grab at it.

Junhui walks out the door, “come study in my room.”

He hears Wonwoo groan, but he also hears the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor. Junhui tosses Wonwoo’s textbook onto his bed.

“You expect me to study on your bed?” Wonwoo heaves a big sigh.

“Might as well since my desk has the capacity for one person, unless you want to study on the cold, hard floor?”

“Asshole,” Wonwoo mutters.

Wonwoo sits down on the bed to Junhui’s satisfaction. Junhui doesn’t know exactly how long they studied for but he does know when he saw Wonwoo’s face completely pressed against his notebook.

Junhui gently lifts Wonwoo’s head and slides the notebook away. He wants to run his hands through Wonwoo’s hair but is afraid of what Wonwoo will think. Junhui puts Wonwoo’s notebook, textbook, pens, and highlighters away on the floor. 

“Mhm…I should go…back to my…room,” Wonwoo sleepily murmurs.

“No, you can stay here,” Junhui drapes his comforter over him.

“I don’t…think…that’s a good…idea…it’s warm.”

“So sleep,” Junhui turns off the lights.

 

It’s warm, is Wonwoo’s first thoughts, and bright. He snuggles in to the comforter. What time is it? He doesn’t want to get up and check though. He feels very calm and warm, Wonwoo just wants to stay like this, forever.

Wait…this scent doesn’t smell like him. 

Wonwoo rapidly opens his eyes. The beige walls are the same but everything else is so different, yet the same. He is not making sense right now. Wake up Wonwoo!

He eyes the comforter, they’re grey, not black. Wonwoo gets up from the bed…this isn’t his bed! He starts to panic; why was I sleeping in somebody else’s bed? Memories come back to Wonwoo of him being invited to study in Junhui’s room. He fell asleep in Junhui’s room?! Everything is so wrong!

Wonwoo almost pukes. What the hell was he thinking? Why did this happen? Calm yourself, he thinks. Nothing happened, he just fell asleep, or at least that’s what he hoped happened. 

Wonwoo walks himself out of the room, horrified.

“Look who’s up,” Junhui smiles brightly.

“Why did I wake up in your room,” Wonwoo gets straight to the point.

“You fell asleep there when you were studying, remember?” Junhui hands him a plate of eggs, bread, and green peppers.

“Was that it…?” Wonwoo slowly eats his food.

“What else do you think happened?” Junhui stares at Wonwoo, “cause that’s all that happened.”

“We didn’t do…anything right?” Wonwoo wants to reassure himself.

“No, of course not! We were both studying and you fell asleep on your notebook. Just because I’m not as straight as you doesn’t mean I hit on every guy that I get close to!” Junhui shouts, clearly angry. 

Wonwoo carefully draws out his words, “I believe you when you say you don’t hit on every guy but can we not take this too far please? I don’t want you to take it too far, okay? We’re just friends who share an apartment, okay?”

Junhui stares at him, mouth open, “are you serious? I literally just told you I don’t like you! I’m not going to hit on you! Do you seriously think I’m going to want to date you? I know you’re straight, Wonwoo!”

“Look, I’m just saying to not take things too far between us! Can we just agree to that?” 

“The only thing that I can agree to is that you are a dick! You thought that I could have taken advantage of you because you fell asleep on my bed? I’m not that type of person!” Junhui rages.

“Wouldn’t you think the same if you fell asleep on a stranger’s bed?!” Wonwoo defends himself.

“We’re not strangers, Wonwoo! I know you and you know me! I can’t believe this!” Junhui stomps off to his room and slams the door behind him.

Wonwoo is pissed off at him too and shouts, “who are you calling a dick? Look in the mirror first!” 

After Wonwoo angrily eats his meal, stabbing the eggs and peppers, he calls one of his classmates.

“Moonbyul?” Wonwoo asks.

“She’s here all right,” Moonbyul cheerfully answers.

“Do you want to hit up a coffee shop today?”

“2pm is fine with me.”

“Fine with me too.” Wonwoo agrees.

“Awesome, see you then.”

“It’s a date!” Wonwoo says more loudly.

“Haha, bye,” Moonbyul chuckles.

“Okay, bye.”

Junhui pretends not to have heard Wonwoo’s phone call and puts in earphones. He’s done packing his bag with school material and an extra pair of clothing. Junhui opens his door, fills up his water bottle with water, and leaves the apartment. All without speaking a word to _him_. 

 

Junhui knocks twice on the door. 

The door opens, “Junhui, my man!”

“Quiet down, dumbass,” Junhui rolls his eyes.

“Woah, woah, woah. What’s with the greeting? I don’t think you’ve ever been this rude to me,” Soonyoung pretends to be hurt.

“Whatever.”

“Wow. Did you get into problems with somebody? Was it your roommate?” 

“Don’t want to talk about it.”

“Alright, whenever you want to open up just start talking,” Soonyoung closes the door.

“Where is Jihoon?”

“At the studio.”

By the studio Soonyoung meant the small room that all three of them rented for recordings or quiet time. Junhui never really used it anymore but now it seemed like he might have to. What a jerk, he thinks.

Junhui works on his studies, keeping himself busy, and tries to forget what happened with Wonwoo. He still had to finish writing up an essay on the elements that were used in a play they watched. 

“Hey Soonyoung,” Junhui rolls his head.

“Ready to talk?” Soonyoung turns towards him. 

“No, but do you ever wish you were one of those American people?”

“Nope, I think Korean Soonyoung is pretty cool. Why?”

“Because I am seriously dying with this amount of schoolwork, and it’s always so stressful. Everything is stressful,” Junhui closes his eyes.

“We all know it is. Living in Korea is so hard. I don’t get why some international people think it’s such a good country.”

“Kpop, kdramas, the stuff where they show Korea as all this pretty and nice country,” Junhui rolls his eyes.

“Do you sometimes regret coming here…?”

“At times, but everybody regrets moving to another country at times.”

Soonyoung looks worryingly at Junhui.

“Are you okay?”

“Honestly or pretend thing?”

“Honestly, don’t lie to me Junhui.”

“Pretty shitty. I just fought with Wonwoo and, honestly, I feel like I’m such a piece of shit,” Junhui looks down, staring at nothing.

“Junnie, you’re not a piece of shit at all. You’re one of the nicest people that I have ever met,” Soonyoung pats Junhui on the back.

“Ask my roommate that and he’ll say quite the exact opposite.”

“I think you’re being a bit dramatic, Junnie. Who could say that about you?”

“Wonwoo.”

“Look Junnie, I highly doubt Wonwoo actually hates you or else he would have moved out already. Plus, I’d have a long and _fun_ talk with him if he does say anything like that to you,” Soonyoung feels like a mother.

“Thanks Soonyoungie,” Junhui blows his nose on a tissue.

“Always here if you need me,” Soonyoung smiles.

“Unless you’re dead of course.”

“My spirit will haunt you then.”

They get back to work for another hour or so till Junhui can no longer stare at his work without wanting to throw the computer out the window. He wondered if students in America got all this much work.

“Soonyoungie,” Junhui scoots over to him.

“What do you want now?” Soonyoung is engrossed in a video game.

“Look at you working,” Junhui snorts.

“Taking breaks are healthy for you.”

“Pft, like we’ll even be able to take breaks without failing our courses.”

“Who knew you were so optimistic today Junhui?”

Junhui doesn’t respond but instead watches Soonyoung try to get past this one monster.

“I haven’t asked you this yet, how are you and Jihoon?”

“I’m okay you could say…but Jihoon…I’m scared that his diet is too extreme. He rarely even eats anything nowadays…I’m afraid he’s going to get hospitalized,” Soonyoung feels relieved, admitting something that was causing him such anxiety and pain.

“People are too judgemental. If you have even a little fat on your legs, they’ll think your legs are as fat as an elephant’s. It might be a bit exaggerated but it’s still true,” Junhui never got how some people could think such ways.

“I wish Jihoon was a bit less sensitive to what his co-workers have to say to him. I tried telling him to stop but then he just ignores me and doesn't talk to me either.”

“I could try talking to him.”

“Will you really?” Soonyoung looks hopeful.

“You can count on me,” Junhui smiles.

“I hope I can,” Soonyoung says, sad and miserably. 

“I’ll go and run with him or something.”

“Thank you Junhui, thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. What are friends for?”

“Go away now, you’re making my eyes sweat.”

“I just said I would help you, sheesh,” Junhui pretends to be angry.

“Go and do it. Bye bye Junhui,” Soonyoung waves.

Junhui barely had time to gather his stuff before he was pushed out the door and the door closed on his face.

Junhui smiles to himself.

 

Junhui finally brings up the courage to open the door to their apartment after pacing back and forth from it for 5 minutes.

“Hello?” Junhui asks.

Nobody replies so he walks in. He places the takeout on their table and walks to Wonwoo’s door.

“Hey Wonwoo, you in there?”

Junhui hears the bed creak and light footsteps.

The door opens to reveal Wonwoo with disheveled hair and yawning, “…hi… Look I’m sorry of what I said this afternoon.”

“No, I should have be the sorry one. I overreacted when you thought I was trying to hit on you,” Junhui apologizes.

“I shouldn’t have said that all though.”

“I get why you said it though, since you woke up in my bed.”

“But still. I had no right of saying what I said. I didn’t realize how much that would hurt you,” Wonwoo looks down.

“Now you know though. Plus, it was both of our faults and we are both sorry for what we said. I shouldn’t have called you a dick and you shouldn’t have accused me of hitting on you. Can we just get over this and eat the takeout that I brought home?” Junhui smiles.

Wonwoo laughs, “way to go Junhui, way to go. I am starving though.”

“You should have cooked yourself something to eat.”

“You haven’t taught me how to cook yet.”

“Be patient Wonwon,” Junhui opens the bag of chicken wings and kimchi.

They enjoy the takeout even though the chicken wasn’t all that good. Junhui was just happy that they weren’t arguing anymore. 

“Let’s go take a _selca_ ,” Junhui pulls out his phone.

“No thank you. _selcas_ and I are too different people and do not get along,” Wonwoo shifts away from Junhui.

“Did you just refer a _selca_ as a human being?” 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.”

“Please Wonwon,” Junhui makes sad puppy eyes.

“Go away Wen Junhui.” 

Junhui still manages to take a _selca_ with Wonwoo except it turns out to be more blurred than anything else.

“One good one please?”

“Fine,” Wonwoo grumbles.

Wonwoo awkwardly smiles, while Junhui makes a heart with his fingers. _Snap_.

“Are you happy now?” Wonwoo says, hitting Junhui on the arm.

“Extremely happy,” Junhui grins.

“You’re so annoying.”

“You mean cute?”

“My ass.”

“So rude Wonwoo, so rude.”

Wonwoo wouldn’t admit it to Junhui but he is kind of good looking. The thought made him weird and imperfect. He really needs to get his life back on track.

“I have 30 pages of chem to read and make notes on, and that’s not counting the crap that I need to get done since I’m an adult now,” Wonwoo sighs.

“I’m going to fail university,” Junhui looks up at the ceiling.

“At least you’re already a famous actor.”

“I don’t want to be an actor for the rest of my life.”

“You don’t?” Wonwoo looks over at Junhui.

“No, I want to be a director after I do like 10 years of acting,” Junhui has never admitted that he wanted to be a director to anybody else before.

“Wow, you should go for it. At least when your popularity dies you’ll have something to fall back on.”

“Thank Wonwoo,” Junhui rolls his eyes.

“Always welcome. I seriously need to start working or else it’ll be another 2 hours of sleep for me.”

“Then go and study.”

“You need to leave first.”

“Why,” Junhui sits up.

“Because I get too distracted when you’re in here.”

“It’s because I’m too hot isn’t it?” Junhui jokes.

“Haha,” but Junhui can tell how uncomfortable he made Wonwoo feel.

“Okay, maybe a bit too early. I’ll go anyway. You should definitely get to bed at a reasonable time tonight.”

“Since when do I sleep at reasonable times?” Wonwoo gets his study materials.

“Not since you were born!”

“I agree 100%.”

Junhui chuckles to himself as he closes the door. Wonwoo isn’t funny at all but sometimes he just says something stupid or of the sort that just makes Junhui laugh. He kinda likes Wonwoo for it. As a friend of course.

He sighs as he throws away the takeout. Junhui didn’t want to assume too much but he thinks Wonwoo is bisexual but just won’t admit it for some reason. He wonders why. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get the answer to it though.

Junhui plugs his earphones in to Paganini Caprice no.24. He sometimes wants to solely talk with someone about everything but he hasn’t found the person yet. Or maybe he has and just has not realized it. Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! Just making more notes at the bottom because why not. I've been trying to get more involved in school and in volunteering so my schedule is pretty busy (what I'm trying to get is the next update will be in a while).  
> If you ever feel like you want to talk to me then you can msg me on my instagram "arcanumstudies". I kinda feel weird writing that because people might think I just want attention. Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling. You should get plenty of rest today!
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments.


	4. lacuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the little things that make up the big picture.

“Hey Wonwoo,” Junhui disturbs the silence.

“Yeah?”

“What was your high school experience like?”

“It wasn’t…bad,” Wonwoo says, slowly.

“What do you mean it wasn’t bad?” Junhui closes his laptop.

“I mean high school wasn’t great nor was it bad. I had friends but we never really hung out to do anything but study. All we talked about was studying mostly too.”

“Did you do anything but study?”

“Honestly, I don’t remember if I did anything worthwhile except studying. I just remember studying for tests, working on assignments, and preparing for entrance exams. I was just very caught up in studying, but all of us were,” Wonwoo isn’t all that sad though, it’s the norm for him.

“Did you even have fun?” Junhui, on the other hand, is bewildered that Wonwoo only remembers studying.

“I…don’t think I truly knew what ‘fun’ was,” Wonwoo admits.

“That sounds pretty terrible to me.”

“To you maybe, but to the rest of us it was the usual. You studied most of the time unless you wanted to fail.”

“High school is supposed to be about exploring yourself! Studying is a big part but you also have to make time for friends and extracurriculars too! Grades could mean everything to you, but the most memorable memories that a person has of high school doesn’t usually contain studying 24/7.”

“Tell that to the education system,” Wonwoo is a bit weirded out at Junhui for saying that.

“But seriously, I hope uni is better for you,” Junhui shakes his head.

“I’ve made new friends. DIdn’t you also study here for high school?”

“Yeah,” Junhui confirms.

“Did you not study most of the time? You should be able to get why I and many others study a lot.”

“I sure as hell studied, except I also made time to do other things that I enjoyed besides studying. I ate out with friends and filmed short videos with them, and I practiced piano, etc. etc.”

“I get it Junhui, you’re saying I should have cared about other things beside studying,” Wonwoo is a bit annoyed.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Junhui defends himself. “I know you care about other things. I just want you to hang out with friends more, do things that you like more that isn’t studying, and enjoy your university experience.”

“We’ll see…,” Wonwoo pauses, “thanks Junhui. I mean it.”

“You’re always welcome,” Junhui is smiling a bit.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t like to admit it, but Junhui has been more quiet and distant lately. Sure, they made up and stuff from their fight last week, but…things have changed between Junhui and him. It’s like Junhui is trying to conceal himself? Wonwoo doesn’t know how to describe it, although he thinks he knows the reason why Junhui is being like this.

Junhui still talks to him, but its more small talk then what they used to talk about before. Junhui is rarely at the apartment either besides in the morning and late at night. Wonwoo knows its his fault for making Junhui be this way, but at least he’s more comfortable now. He uses that as an excuse whenever he feels guilty.

Wonwoo knows what he’s going to do in five minutes will be a huge dick move, but he’s still going to do it.

“Can I bring my _girlfriend_ over?” Wonwoo looks over at Junhui sitting at the table.

Junhui just waves a dismissive hand, “Yeah, whatever.”

“Cool, thanks.”

Junhui sighs and texts Soonyoung.

_Can I come over?_ -Foodhui

It’s 9am right now, Junhui thinks, why does Wonwoo invite his girlfriend over so early? Junhui is angry at Wonwoo, but he doesn’t let it show. Instead, he packs up his stuff from the table and into his backpack.

_Dude, it’s so early in the morning._ -Soonsoon

_Please? I’ll pay for your dinner next time._ -Foodhui

Junhui knows that Soonyoung will allow him to come over either way, so he doesn’t bother really getting a “yes” from Soonyoung before going. 

_I’ll order the most expensive thing on the list. You owe me._ \- Soonsoon

_The most expensive thing at Macdonalds is their $12 burger. Whenever you need something, msg me. ʢ◉ᴥ◉ʡ_ -Foodhui

_I ain’t making your rich ass pay a meal for me at Macdonalds, idiot. Hurry up and come over, Jihoon is here too._ -Soonsoon 

_Patience is a virtue._ -Foodhui

_Tell that to starving kids in Africa._ -Soonsoon.

Junhui rolls his eyes at that. He hopes that he didn’t have to meet Wonwoo’s _girlfriend_ , but of course, she had to arrive just as Junhui was about to head out the door. 

_Knock, knock_. Fuck me, Junhui thinks.

Junhui watches Wonwoo literally run over to the door, “Moonbyul-ah!” 

Junhui is three seconds away from locking himself up in his room until he hears what Wonwoo says next.

“You should definitely meet my awesome roommate, Junhui-ssi!” Wonwoo lets the girl in. 

“Junhui! Wonwon has talked a lot about you! It’s so great to finally meet you!” She sounds so excited.

All Junhui can think is a) who the heck calls Wonwoo “wonwon”?, and b) why is his girlfriend so pretty? He’s jealous of the girl and he damn right knows it.

Junhui awkwardly turns around and even more awkwardly introduces himself, “uh…hi, I’m Junhui.”

He glances up and down at Wonwoo’s girlfriend. She’s short, big brown eyes, has a playful smile, and long hair. Exactly the type of girl that Wonwoo likes. Wonwoo has never told Junhui his preference, but Junhui is pretty sure it’s 100% this girl.

Junhui feels anger to the girl even though she’s done nothing wrong. He takes a few deep breaths. It’s not Moonbyul’s fault that Wonwoo likes girls like her, Junhui tells himself.

Everything about Moonbyul is dislikable to Junhui, but it’s mainly just Junhui’s jealousy brewing up. He hates himself for being this jealous and acting this way. Who the hell did he think he was? Be nice, Junhui.

“I have to go, uh, over to my friend’s place to, uh, work on our project,” Junhui announce. “It was nice meeting you, Moonbyul.”

It’s like his excuse was made up either. Soonyoung, Jihoon, and him did have a project that they need to work on.

“Oh, okay. Maybe next time we can all study together?” Moonbyul smiles.

Of course, Moonbyul is probably also excelling in her grades and goes to SNU. What a perfect couple, it makes Junhui want to roll his eyes.

“Sure, next time. Bye,” Junhui says, opening and closing the door behind him.

Phew, he thinks. He finally is not the elephant in the room anymore. Junhui drives quickly over to Soonyoung’s dorm. He knocks on the door.

Soonyoung opens it, “oh man, here he is, ‘Mr.Can I Come Over at 9am’.”

“Thank you Soonyoung and Jihoon for allowing me to come over,” Junhui tries on being polite.

Junhui hears some grumbling in the background and assumes it’s Jihoon.

“Yeah, well, you owe both of us now.”

“You can count on me.”

“So…why are you really here?” Soonyoung prods.

Junhui doesn’t exactly want to tell them, but they are allowing him over so, “Wonwoo brought his girlfriend over and I didn’t want to be the thirdwheeler.”

“Oh man, I can’t believe he’s actually straight.”

“It’s not that surprising.”

“Sure, Jun, sure.”

“Hey Jihoon,” Jun waves.

Jihoon waves a backhand to him, clearly engrossed on his computer.

“Don’t bother talking to him, he got a music composition due in two days,” Soonyoung fills Junhui in.

“Ah, okay. We should start doing more planning of our project too.”

“That’s what I was thinking since we’re all here, except Jihoon doesn’t want to be interrupted so it’s going to have to wait.”

“Don’t you worry about the time, Soonsoon, I’m probably going to be staying here all day.”

“Says who?” Soonyoung lifts both his eyebrows.

“I’ll buy you guys both meals for two days.”

“Make it three,” Jihoon says.

“Thank you so much,” Junhui bows down to Jihoon.

Jihoon ignores him. 

“How does heartbreak feel Junhui?” Soonyoung mimics his heart breaking in two.

“Better than your cooking,” Junhui retorts.

“My cooking skills has improved! You will never receive a complete burnt meal from me ever again,” Soonyoung almost sounds whiny.

“Says those takeout containers in your garbage.”

“You know there ain’t a stove in here, dude.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“But on a more serious note, are you going to move out or something? You’ve been spending more time over here to mine and Jihoon’s dismay,” Soonyoung stares at Junhui.

“To your dismay, huh? And I don’t know. I guess we’ll see. I can’t really afford a apartment by myself-“

“By yourself?! Dude your family is worth more than a billion of what I’m worth,” Soonyoung says, a bit too loudly.

“Shut up,” Jihoon says.

“I don’t like asking too much money from my parents,” Junhui defends himself.

“Okay, but I don’t think you should move out. Just get laid with another guy.”

“Real great life advice, Soonyoung,” Junhui rolls his eyes.

“Try it out, it might actually work,” Soonyoung makes little finger guns.

“‘Might’.” 

“If you ain’t going to bother listening to my advice, I don’t know why I’m still talking to you,” Soonyoung turns his head away, but is smiling.

“I’m actually listening, but I don’t think I’ll follow through with it,” Junhui laughs at Soonyoung.

“Whatever.”

Junhui laughs some more, leave it to Soonyoung to cheer him up. 

 

Moonbyul is just about to leave after studying with Wonwoo for what seemed like two hours, but actually is four hours.

“The time goes by so fast,” Wonwoo says, looking at the window. 

“Yeah, I can’t believe I spent five hours over here listening to your boring ass,” Moonbyul jokes.

“Oh please, like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Jokes on you, buddy,” Moonbyul grins.

Wonwoo smiles and gives a wink to Moonbyul.

“What’s the wink for?”

“Jokes on you, buddy.”

“See, this is why you’re terrible.”

“Well at least I'm better than you.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Sure.”

“Whoever gets the highest grade with professor Kim?”

“Game on, Moonbyul,” Wonwoo makes a gesture of spitting on his palm.

Moonbyul too makes that gesture and laughs, “you’re such a dork.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Okay, but I got to go.”

“Okay, see you on Monday.”

“Oh, your roommate didn’t look too happy back there. Perhaps ask him why?” Moonbyul is concerned.

Wonwoo sighs, “I think I know why, but I’ll ask on your behalf.”

“Thanks Wonwon! Always knew that I could count on you.”

“I hope so. Kay, bye Moonbyul!”

“Bye!”

Wonwoo closes the door. He saw that look on Junhui’s face as he made up his excuse to leave. Wonwoo, why are you such a jerk? He knows inviting Moonbyul over right in Junhui’s face was going to be a grave mistake, but he did it anyway. Why was he such a jerk?

He decides to text Junhui though, asking when he is coming back.

_Hey, when are you coming back? If you want, I can get us takeout._ -1MillionWon

Wonwoo gets a reply after ten minutes.

_You don’t need to get takeout for me. I think I'm going to be staying over at Soonyoung’s for a night or so. I’ll be coming back to get some of my clothes though at 7pm._ -Foodhui

There goes his roommate, Wonwoo thinks. What the hell did you do, Wonwoo? You ruined your relationship with your roommate. He probably wants to move out now. 

Then again, what exactly did Wonwoo do wrong? Sure, he invited his girlfriend over, but Junhui knows he’s straight. He can’t possibly be moving out because Wonwoo brought his girlfriend over. Junhui is not that type of person.

 

Wonwoo waits impatiently as the clock strikes ten after 7pm. He needs to ask Junhui if he is going to move out or not.

He sees the doorknob twist and the door opening. He had so many things to say, but it all disappeared all of a sudden.

“Hey…” Wonwoo says.

“Hey,” Junhui replies.

“So…uh…how was your day?”

“I finished one of my papers so it wasn’t bad. Do you want me to cook you any dinner?”

“No, it’s okay, I used the microwave.”

“Next time use the stove,” Junhui goes into his room.

Wonwoo follows him, “uh…yeah, I’ll try. So…are you, um, going to move to Soonyoung’s place?”

“No, absolutely not. I am not living in a dorm again. I’m just going to stay with them for a night or two to get some stuff sorted out,” Junhui answers.

Wonwoo feels relieved that Junhui would not be moving out, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Junhui looks bewildered, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“For hurting your feelings when I invited Moonbyul over. I should have taken in consideration that you might not have wanted her here.”

“That? You shouldn’t feel sorry for bringing your girlfriend over. That’s stupid Wonwoo. I’m staying at their place for a situation of theirs, not because I want to avoid you.”

“Oh…okay,” Wonwoo mumbles.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? If you want to know about the situation, you’re going to have to ask Soonyoung ‘cause I don’t know if he’d want me to tell you it. I’ll be back either tomorrow or the day after.”

“Okay.”

“Take care, and please, please start using the stove instead of the microwave. Search up some recipes online and cook those. I don’t want you to have to eat all microwaved meals or takeout while I’m gone.”

“I know how cook eggs and stuff, Junhui. I’m not a complete loser in the kitchen. Although, you still have to teach me how to cook _good_ ,” Wonwoo smiles.

“I will. I’ll make you the best cook between you and Soonyoung.” Junhui grins.

“Something tells me Soonyoung can’t cook.”

“You’re absolutely right about that. Okay, I’ll message you if I’ll be coming back tomorrow or the day after.”

“Okay, bye,” Wonwoo waves goodbye.

“See ya,” Junhui waves after him.

Wonwoo watches Junhui disappear down the hall and closes the door. He still feels kind of mad and guilty at himself. He doesn’t think Junhui made that up and Junhui didn’t sound or look mad at him either. Maybe Wonwoo can help with whatever the situation is. So he decides to text Soonyoung.

_Wonwoo told me that there’s a situation? I’m not sure at all what it’s about, but he told me to ask you??_ -1MillionWon

He waits for Soonyoung to reply as he does the dishes.

_Oh yeah,,,I think Jihoon is becoming to centred on the amount of weight he is. He literally has only eaten an apple at breakfast, a yogurt at lunch, and is refusing to eat the food that Junhui has bought. I seriously think he is becoming anorexic, but he won’t listen to what we have to say! Anyway, Junhui thinks you can help so if you can say anything to Jihoon about how he is being a complete dumbass by starving himself, please do._ -Soonsoon

_It’s that serious? I’ll message him and try to help him, if he’ll listen that is._ -1MillionWon

_Thanks Wonwoo._ -Soonsoon

Gosh, Wonwoo thinks. No wonder why Jihoon rarely ate anything when all four of them went out to eat after a late night study session at the library. It never really bothered Wonwoo, he just thought that Jihoon didn’t like all those greasy foods at Burger King or Macdonalds. 

It’s the little things that go unnoticed, he thinks. Except those little things make up one big picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to anybody who lives in Canada! Or if you don't live in Canada, then happy Monday!
> 
> I said before that I'd upload a longer chapter, but I literally wrote 95% of this all in 2 hours just so I'd have something to actually update with. 
> 
> I'll try to upload another chapter the week after next week, so expect one soon(young). That was a bad pun, sorry.
> 
> Okay, I hope you guys all have a good day or night!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it isn't good but feel free to leave constructive criticism.


End file.
